


Crowley's Trousers

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: Trousers and Other Cockblocks [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, characters almost have sex, crowley's trousers, trousers being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: In which Crowley's super tight trousers turn out to be a bit of a cockblock.





	Crowley's Trousers

The door to the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop crashed open, and Crowley and Aziraphale soon followed it, attached at the…well, not just at the lips, but at…everything, it seemed. Aziraphale fumbled for the light switch, but soon gave up on it, letting Crowley lead him back to the old sofa at the back of the room.  They didn’t really need the light anyway.

“Angel, you’re sure about this?” Crowley asked as he shrugged his coat off onto the floor.

“Yes,” Aziraphale replied, removing his waistcoat hurriedly.

His coat was already gone, somewhere in the main room of the shop.  He’d have to go find it before he opened back up and someone else found it, he thought briefly as he set his tie on the coffee table.  He kissed Crowley’s neck gently and pulled him down with him onto the sofa and into his lap.

“And you’re sure we’ll have enough time?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, of course,” said Aziraphale, and he pushed Crowleys shirt off him.  It landed on the floor at Aziraphale’s feet.  “Why wouldn’t we?”

Aziraphale’s lips traveled lower, ghosting over Crowley’s shoulders, his chest, placing gentle kisses every now and then. He let his tongue flick across one of Crowley’s nipples, earning a sharp gasp.

Crowley rolled his hips against Aziraphale’s.  “ _Please_ ,” he said, barely audible, “I need more.  I need you.”

Abruptly, Aziraphale flipped them so that Crowley was on his back and he was on top.  Crowley laughed, pulling him down into another kiss.  He pushed Aziraphale’s braces off his arms and unfastened his trousers, pushing them down for Aziraphale to kick them off effortlessly when he sat up.  Aziraphale unfastened Crowley’s belt and undid the button and zip on the front of his trousers.  He tried to tug them off then, but they caught just above the knee.

“Sorry, one second,” said Crowley, sitting up.  “Let me help.”

Crowley stood then and started on the right leg, shimmying it down with both hands, getting it down to his calves, then did the same with the left.

“Why do you wear them so tight?” Aziraphale asked.

“Huh?  Oh, they’re not so bad,” said Crowley.  “Hell to get off though.”

He got them down to his ankles then, but nearly fell over when he tried to pull one foot out, the trouser leg turning inside-out, still stuck on his foot.  He did fall over when he dropped his leg and tried to shake the trousers off his foot.

“Are you alright?” asked Aziraphale, glancing down at him, a worried look in his eye.

“Fine,” he said, and he sat up and reached down to tug the tangled, inside-out trouser leg off his foot.

Then he stood up and tried to shake the other one off.  He stepped on it and finally pulled his other foot free, nearly falling again in the process. He was out of breath when he finally returned to the sofa to sit beside Aziraphale in his underwear.

“You know,” said Crowley, “and I just thought of this, so don’t laugh at me.”  He looked at Aziraphale, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.  “I normally will them away when I get undressed.  I don’t know why I didn’t think to do that this time.”


End file.
